gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
G-SAVIOUR G-Saviour Space Mode
The G-SAVIOUR G-Saviour Space Mode (aka "G-Saviour") is the titular mobile suit of the G-Saviour film and video game. It is piloted by Mark Curran and later Lightning Squad pilot Reed Fox. A Gunpla version also briefly appears in Gundam Build Fighters. Technology & Combat Characteristics The G-Saviour Space Mode is specialized for zero gravity conditions and is equipped with a skirt booster module that allows it to make sharp turns and a back-mounted booster pack with six fin thrusters.High Grade 1/144 G-Saviour Space Mode The shoulder armor houses propellant tanks and three thrusters, which along with the front skirt thrusters, are used for attitude control.G-Saviour novel However, to ensure its high mobility, the unit has thinner armor, although it makes up for it with quick attacks.''G-Saviour'' video game Chapter 2 The modules of the G-Saviour are made to be easily interchangeable in a specialized hangar. This gives the unit a multitude of combat options.G-Saviour Full Weapon However, this adaptability is hindered if the unit can't access such a hangar. Compact versions of these hangars can be found on ships such as the Lightning. The G-Saviour's EFX-8 Type cockpit also has a life support system capable of sustaining a pilot for up to 72 hours. Armaments ;*30mm Vulcan Gun :Head mounted vulcan guns used to thwart enemy movement or used for close range targets. ;*Beam Saber :The G-Saviour is equipped with a single beam saber that emits a blue beam. It is stored behind the right shoulder. ;*Beam Shield :A Beam Shield can be emitted from a beam generator on its left forearm. ;*MC-1 thru MC-6 and MPC-1 thru MPC-4 Compatible Hand Weapons :A variety of universal weapons can be equipped to the G-Saviour. The only one seen is the beam rifle. :;*Beam Rifle ::A rapid-fire beam rifle that shoots blue beams. It can be stored on the leg armor when not in use. Special Equipment & Features ;*MPC-4 Plug ;*PHP-44 System :The G-Saviour can utilize a variety of additional attachments using the PHP-44 system. The only one seen is the hover unit used by the Terrain Mode Hover Type. History G-Saviour The G-Saviour Space Mode was in development by the Illuminati's Saviour team for an unspecified amount of time before the events of G-Saviour, where Philippe San Simeone gave it to Mark Curran for his personal use. Mark first piloted it to clear space debris out from the path of the transport ship Nimbus. He then later piloted it during the latter stages of the Battle of Gaea when the Freedoms used by Gaea proved to be no match against the new MW-Rai units fielded by the Congressional Armed Forces. During the battle, he would come to the aid of Franz Dieter, whose Freedom had become incapacitated on Gaea's solar panels. There, he was attacked by Jack Halle, who was piloting a MS-Rai. After the G-Saviour's beam rifle is destroyed, the two engage in a beam saber battle, with Mark winning by detaching a part of the G-Saviour's armor. After being saved by the Illuminati from a follow up ambush of CAMW-13 MW-Rais, Mark took the G-Saviour to a hangar where it was converted into its Terrain Mode. G-Saviour (Game) After the Battle of Gaea, the G-Saviour was handed down to a Illuminati ace pilot named Reed Fox of the Lightning Squad. Due to a system error, Reed was forced to pilot the G-Saviour in this configuration while on Earth, as he could not switch modules in the hangar. He would continue to pilot the G-Saviour in its Space Mode until it was heavily damaged in battle against the CAMS-15 Raven. Following these events, the G-Saviour was given a complete overhaul and repaired as the G3-Saviour. Gundam Build Fighters A CPU-piloted Gunpla version of the G-Saviour appears briefly during a demonstration by Nils Nielsen to one of his colleagues, where he promptly defeats it with a custom MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki. Gallery gsavior in theater.jpg|The G-Saviour in a hangar hidden inside a New Manhattan theater. g-saviour_face.jpg|Close-up of the G-Saviour's face. 220px-G-Saviour.jpg|Arm caught in solar panel debris. saviour victor.jpg|G-Saviour standing on a solar panel. G-Saviour EFX-8 Type cockpit.png|EFX-8 Type cockpit. G-Saviour EFX-8 Type Cockpit.jpg|EFX-8 Type cockpit line art. G-SaviouG-Saviour CG Game r Space Mode.jpg|Statistics in the G-Saviour video game. G-Saviour Space Mode attacking (GBF).jpg|Animated debut in Gundam Build Fighters episode 8. G-Saviour Space Mode head close-up (GBF).jpg|Head close-up. G-Saviour Space Mode (GBF).jpg G-Saviour Space Mode beam shield (GBF).jpg|Using its Beam Shield. G-Saviour Space Mode destroyed (GBF).jpg|G-Saviour is destroyed. G-Saviour Space Mode Fanart.png|Fan art. Gunpla High Grade G-Saviour Box art.jpg|HG G-Saviour 1/144 G-Saviour Space Mode (2000): box art G-Saviour Space Mode Gunpla (Front).jpg|HG G-Saviour 1/144 G-Saviour Space Mode (Front) G-Saviour Space Mode Gunpla (Rear).jpg|HG G-Saviour 1/144 G-Saviour Space Mode (Rear) G-saviour model.jpg|Custom G-Saviour Space Mode Gunpla Notes & Trivia *The backpack fin thrusters are not utilised by the G-Saviour in the film. References G-Saviour (Space Mode) - SpecTechDetailDesign.jpg|G-Saviour Space Mode - Specifications and Technical Detail/Design G-Saviour Full Weapon - Space.jpg|''G-Saviour Full Weapon'' G-Saviour Full Weapon - Space2.jpg|''G-Saviour Full Weapon'' G-Saviour (Space Mode) - Novel Details.jpg|Novel External links *G-Saviour Space Mode on MAHQ.net